Miles From Tomorrowland: When Worlds Collide, Its Called Forbidden Lov
by TheDailyRabbit
Summary: This is a new story about a "practice" lesbian relationship between Loretta and phoebe Callisto form Miles from tomorrowland. Lemon fic. Enjoy responisbly.
1. Chapter 1

Miles from Tomorrowland: When Worlds Collide, it's called Forbidden Love.

Hi guys, this story was requested by AJ Cooper, it's a Loretta X Phoebe Callisto pairing, and its rated M for sex, innuendo, and all that. Also, I don't own Miles from Tomorrowland or anything associated with it. Enjoy!

Location: Stelosphere

Note: The characters are older in this series. For the sake of the story, Loretta is 15, Phoebe is 40

Begin:

Loretta was in her room, reading an article about Aleron 7 and its differential magnetic poles, when her mom poked her head into the room. She saw Loretta reading a magazine, but something was off. Her daughter was wearing white skirt, one of three skirts she had; along with a pink shirt, the black straps of her sports bra poking out above the neckline of her shirt. But there was still something wrong. Then Phoebe noticed; her daughter wasn't wearing any panties. Before Loretta had time to notice her mothers presence, Phoebe had already ducked out of the room. She walked down the corridor to her own room. Miles and her husband had left with the Starjetter to head to Larion's 3rd moon to fix a powerful intergalactic weather station transmission relay, which the Stelosphere was now in orbit around, with the gas giant at the center of the Larion star system. She then shut the door to her room and took a shower. Afterwards, she went to the bridge; but she couldn't help thinking about the last time she almost lost her daughter. It was 3 months ago; the family had just landed on some planet to conduct repairs on a satellite uplink antenna, when a meteorite had come blasting down into the ledge they were on, and sent Loretta over the edge into a 2 mile deep crevice. Had Phoebe not jumped after her, the young girl would have died. Loretta was suddenly behind her, watching as her mother adjusted the sublight engines to maintain a good orbital velocity around the star. She walked up to her mother, and whispered "I Love you, Mom" She then kissed her mother, blushing. Loretta had just broken up with her first boyfriend, and found that boys weren't her type she discovered that she was a lesbian, and now she had a huge crush for her own mother. "Honey I know you're attracted to me. I know you want to know what it's like to date another girl, so, would you like to give it a shot?" her mother asked. "Wha.. yes!" Loretta excitedly blurted out.

SO. Loretta has entered a sort of "practice lesbian relationship" with her mother. How will the boys react? Hope you enjoyed this story, and with any luck I'll have a new chapter next weekend for you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Well hey again readers! I know that many of you may have presumed I'd forgotten about you, or stopped writing. This is not true: university keeps me busy and I have finally gotten a two week break to write some more content for you! Thank you in particular to AJ Cooper for continuously bugging me via PM to get this chapter and the following ones down and uploaded. And now, without further Ado, Miles from Tomorrowland: Forbidden love (rated M for innuendo, language, sexual foreshadowing) chapter 2: The Date Pt. 1

Loretta stood dumbfounded. Her mother had just asked if she would date her. And Loretta had said yes without blinking. _"Is this really me now?"_ she questioned herself. " _I guess so,"_ she thought. After a few seconds, it registered on her that her mother had walked off the bridge. And while she found it rather insane that she might date her own mother, she found it also addicting. Walking and typing on her bracelex (the equivalent of a human walking and texting on his or her cellphone) on the way back to her room, she pondered what her first lesbian date would be like. Would it be hot and spicy, something she could fantasize about? Or would it be a letdown, like her first date with her ex-boyfriend, Jason? She called her mother via her bracelex. The facetime call showed Phoebe in her room, standing in front of her dresser looking at her vanity/computer monitor.

" Hey mom, can our first date be right now? I know the boys aren't supposed to be back for another day, but I don't know if I wanna wait that long."

Phoebe responded to her daughter in a warm tone with a hint of a naughty smile gracing her lips, "Sure darling, and while we're at it, please; call me phoebe, not mom or captain. I'll meet you in the gardens in 45 minutes with food."

"Ok mo- I mean, Phoebe. I'll meet you there soon." Loretta ended the facetime and screamed excitedly. She threw her clothes off and tossed them into her laundry hamper and ran to her small bathroom, located to the right of the doorway of her room, across from her closet. Her shower routine, although usually on a 5-minute schedule, was a bit longer this time. As she soaped up her hair and body, she looked down and noticed that her hair had started to grow out _down there._ She usually kept it shave bare, but it had recently started to regrow and needed a trim. And she washed, she touched herself and thought about her mother. Finally, she shaved her forested cunt and dried off. Once done, she brushed her teeth, applied deodorant to her bare armpits, and walked naked into her room. Throwing open her closet door, she found her sluttiest outfit, the one she had bought on Chi Setti 6 (pronounced Ky-setti, like sky setti). The outfit consisted of a small, tight black dress that barely passed her thighs with spaghetti straps that accented her size 33, B-cup cleavage, a set of light blue lace lingerie panties and bra, and a black pair of flat slippers. From her jewelry box, she added a pair of Aerox crystalline stud earrings, and tied her hair into a tight ponytail, bound with a royal blue ribbon. Strutting into the garden, she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her date. Clad in a stunning oceanic-blue skirt and white dress-shirt top, her mother/date looked incredible. Accented by a pair of black stiletto heels and pair of diamond earrings, Loretta's mouth began to water. A hint of bra strap poked out on Phoebe's left shoulder, making Loretta's stomach broil with lusty fire. On a small grassy islet jutting from a large koi pond and surrounded by lotus flowers, Phoebe had laid down a small blanket and brought up a small thermal containment unit from the kitchen, in which she had brought food. She beckoned Loretta over to the islet and sat down, her clothed sex barely visible between her legs to Loretta as she sat down. Loretta hopped gracefully onto the island and sat down. The girls began lunch, eating their way through a small variety of delicious food, including sandwiches and a small amount of pasta, as well as some soup. As Loretta finished her BLT, her date drank the last of her water glass and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "All done?" her date asked. "Yes. What shall we do know?" Loretta replied.

"Well, we could walk and talk, or stay here and talk, or get to the fun part? But if you do the fun stuff, there're some stories I want to tell you first."

"Well," Loretta replied with a mischievous grin, "Lets hear a story, then do some fun stuff."

"Ok. So here's the one you really should here: back in my days at the officer's academy on the moon, I used to be a lesbian too. I had a super hot girlfriend named Liza, and we used to date. We were close to being married too, but then I met your father's, well, I met his cock and well, I've never gone back. I used to love the feeling of sucking juice out of another girl, but since then I've sucked the cum out of your dad's dick. So let me take the lead, and you just sit back and enjoy until I'm done. Then you can try some things out too, if you like." As Phoebe spoke, Loretta's loins got hotter, wetter, and more ready for her mother. Finally, the story ended and Loretta looked down into her lap, feeling her crotch soak her panties with her juices. Phoebe crawled over and cleaned up the food, then slipped her fingers up Loretta's skirt…

To be continued in "The date: Pt. 2"

Final note:

Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile since I've gotten anything down, but don't worry. This chapter goes up today (12/16/18), and part 2, the continuation, goes up tomorrow, hopefully around 1 PM London time. And don't worry about my other stories. There is more to come. Much, much more.


	3. Chapter 3: The Date Part 2

Hey all, welcome back. Here's chapter 3, "The Date" part 2. This scene is rated NSFW, and contains lesbian incest and consensual sex, as well as sexual language. If you do not wish to read, skip it.

The Date, part 2

Phoebe slid her hand up her daughters' dress, caressing her sopping pussy through her light blue panties. She rubbed her daughter's dripping slit, eliciting small, breathy moans from the younger girl. Suddenly, she pushed Loretta gently on the shoulder to make her lay down. As the smaller brunette lay back, her mother slowly, carefully, and sexually lifter her daughters' dress, revealing her sopping wet panties and blue matching bra, which wasn't soaked in girlcum, but it made her B-cup breasts really, really sexy and her mother loved it. She lifted Loretta's pale, smooth, slender legs over her shoulder and slowly pulled off her panties, balling them up and tossing them aside. She spread her daughter's legs and went to work, slowing undoing her bra as she left a trail of kisses down Loretta's chest. When she pulled the blue lacy undergarment away from her daughters' shoulders, she stood up and took off her own dress and bra but left her panties on. She bent over and laid down on the grass, her mouth at her daughter's crotch. She licked the girl's center, eliciting a loud moan. Giving another long, slow lick, she reached up with one hand and slowly started to rub Loretta's left breast, while she started to finger and lick her pussy. She increased her pace, making the younger girl scream out in delight. She added first two fingers, then three, then four, and soon she was fisting her daughter's tight pussy while licking her clit and fondling her breasts. She suddenly removed her hands from her daughter's body and stopped licking. Loretta sat up slowly, confused. Suddenly her mom plunged her middle finger back into her pussy, expertly finding her G-spot and rubbing hard. Her other hand went back to her daughter's clit, rubbing in small, fast circles around the rosebud of nerve ends. Loretta screamed and felt her hips thrust harder and faster. Suddenly it all stopped and the world went white. Loretta's body jerked once, twice, thrice, four times; then, stilled as the young girl came down from the most powerful orgasm of her entire life. Her mother sat and watched, fingering herself, rubbing her clit, and touching her nipples to the sight of her naked daughter. She especially loved the sight of her daughter's throbbing pussy, which dripped girlcum. After a while, Loretta sat up and saw her mother. She silently crawled over on hands and knees, grabbing something from her dress's pocket on the way. She pushed her mom over and slipped her hand into her mother's much larger sopping cunt, finding her G-spot and gingerly rubbing it. After some time, Loretta's left hand found its way to her mother's left breast, and the two kissed as Loretta started to fondle the older woman's tits. As they broke the kiss, Loretta suddenly sped up her hands, making her mother start to tremble and moan. As she edged closer to completion, she began to cry out in ecstasy, as her daughter pushed harder on her G-spot and started licking her nipples. Suddenly, Loretta stopped, pulled her hand from her mother's neck, and slipped on a light blue nitrile glove. Tearing open a packet of lube with her teeth, she slopped some onto her glove and began to rim her mother's asshole, while her other hand worked her pussy. When she'd used all the lube, she stuck one finger into her mother's tight ass and began sawing back and forth. She added another finger, widening her mothers' asshole. Her mother cried out, moaning breathily as her daughter pleasured her. Then, Loretta slipped a third and fourth finger into Phoebe's ass, and her entire hand into Phoebe's pussy. She Slammed her knuckles into her mother's G-spot, and then pinched the perineum, the part of the vaginal wall shared by the ass and pussy. Drawing one last long, slow lick up and across her mother's slit, she stabbed Phoebe's clit lightly with her tongue, pushing Phoebe far past the edge and over the side. She kissed her mother as she orgasmed, and the girls tasted themselves in each other's mouths. Both then lay down on the ground, Loretta taking her hands from her mother's orifices and ripping the glove off.

So that's it for the sex scene. Look for the next chapter of "When Worlds Collide" tomorrow. I hope you enjoy, and more stuff is coming soon. Much, much more.


	4. Chapter 4: the boys come back

Hi guys, here's chapter 4 of Worlds Collide. Enjoy, because it's a little shorter, but we'll probably have a new chapter for you tomorrow. Rated T for innuendo/swearing

As the girls lay on the island, basking in the afterglow of an amazing sexual experience, the motion chime sounded. The boys were back; and they were headed for the garden. Thinking fast, Loretta stuffed her clothes into the thermal unit, along with a bunch of other things laying around on the islet, hid the basket in a densely packed grouping of herb bushels, and dove underwater. As the wash from Loretta's dive subsided, Leo Callisto, ship's engineer and Phoebe's husband, came through the doors into the garden. Loretta hid underwater in the shadow of the artificial islet, where she could let her nose surface so she could quietly breathe without being seen. Phoebe, however, didn't hear the doors open. She was too busy enjoying the warmth of the artificial sun on her face. When the light dimmed, she opened her eyes and found her husband kneeling over her, a curious look on his face. "So uh… is this what you do when I leave?" Leo asked curiously. "Not usually. I just… I just wanted to feel some sun again. We haven't been to Allarvis in years and we haven't been back to dock in decades. I needed some sunlight." Phoebe explained. Leo shrugged his shoulders in response and helped Phoebe to her feet from the towel she was laying on, explaining that Miles was in the hangar so she could get her clothes from her room without being seen. He never asked where Loretta was, but he suspected she was just busy in her room.

Later…

Loretta crawled silently out of the water. Looking at her bracelex, she noticed that it was almost dinnertime. Creeping into the bushes, she retrieved her clothes, dried herself off with the towel her mother had so conveniently left for her. Sticking everything into the thermal unit, which had long ago run out of battery, she crept back down into her room. The ship's long, pristine corridors were silent. Not a soul walked the ship, yet she could, at the touch of a key, find the location of Merc, Miles, or her parents within the huge starship. Creeping back to her room, she passed Miles' bedroom, his door open and his duffel on the floor. She heard water running, and figured he was taking a shower. Hiding the thermal unit, she shut and locked her door, stripped, and showered for the second time that day. Unlike the first time though, she kept her shower to a tight 5-minute schedule. After she'd finished, she unpacked the thermal unit and took it back to the galley. As she entered, she found her parents seated at the table, her mother's hands in her fathers. Leo looked up as she set the thermal unit on its charging stand on a nearby shelf. "Loretta… something happened." Loretta's stomach filled itself with ice as adrenaline flooded her veins. _Could he possibly have known about her and her mom? No. She'd hidden herself and the basket well._ "What… What happened?" she stuttered, trying to hide her fear. "Miles…Miles lost his arm. We're back a day early so that we can make for the _Redeemer_ and Station 7. We fixed the satellite uplink, but we didn't have time to fortify it. We would've headed straight to 7, but we need to warp to get there and the starjetter can't do that. We've already laid course for the station." Leo hung his head as he finished. He'd told no one, and probably never would tell anyone for that matter, that it was his fault Miles had lost his arm. The ship jumped to warp speed and began the long journey to station 7, a frontier medical station equipped to handle the mass casualties of an IFM (Intergalactic Federation Military) army expeditionary unit. Loretta stood, speechless. She felt like an asshole. While her brother had been busy losing his arm, she'd been busy masturbating and having sex with her mom. She silently slipped back out of the room and ran through the ship, tracing a well-known route. Stumbling through the door, she crashed into Miles' room and sank to her knees next to him, the tears streaming down her face as she cried.

"Miles, I'm so sorry. *sobs* If I had known I would have *sob* come with you. I know *sob* we're *sob* usually at each *sobs* other's throats *sobs* but I wish this had never *sob* happened. I'm *sobs* your sister *sobs twice* I'm supposed to make sure you're *sobs* OK. How could I have *sobs* let this happen?!"

Miles, who had been laying in his bunk just kind of numb, sat bolt upright as Loretta sank down and collapsed in tears next to him. He jumped down, still feeling numb, and wrapped himself around her. She sank into him, sobbing hoarsely, and just melted. His one good arm wriggles underneath his sister's head, supporting her neck and cradling her as he soothed her. Their parents, standing at the door, watched silently as the two just sat quietly, forgetting all their past fights for both their sakes. Phoebe turned and shut and locked the door, its locks engaing with a soft pneumatic hiss, leaving the two siblings alone for the time being.

So; Miles lost his arm while Loretta was busy getting laid. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of Worlds Collide, probably out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: the aftermath

Hey again everyone, welcome back to Worlds collide, I'm your host, _TheDailyRabbit_ , and as you can tell, I'm writing Daily. Anyway, welcome back and here comes chapter 5 of Worlds Collide. So, without any further delay, enjoy chapter 5: Aftermath

Rated T for light gore and swearing

Miles held his sister for what seemed like an eternity as they made the journey to the Station 7 medical ring. Somehow, she was more upset about him losing an arm than he was. And he'd been the one who lost the arm. His shoulder ached and his nub of an arm was bandaged in a clean white gauze wrap. Still, he was doing better than initially. After he'd slipped from his rappelling line into the gorge, he'd been sure he would die. His shattered arm had ached and bled, his pressure suit ripped open at the shoulder joint and his skin slowly freezing as the atmosphere around his compressed his joint until it nearly shattered. Hoping to die, he'd crawled along into a visible spot and lay down in the recovery position, leaving behind a trail of fresh, red blood. His father, who had brought the starjetter in to deliver a load of supplies to the remote weather station and sat uplink, had seen Miles' torn rappel line and the shimmer of blood at the bottom of the rocky gorge and had immediately rappelled down to find him. Miles had lost a lot of blood to internal bleeding. His artery, being crushed by the external pressure and frozen by the atmosphere, had frozen and burst, leaving his arm without a blood supply. He'd passed out afterwards and only remembered his father laying him in his chair in the small shuttle as they prepared to leave that godforsaken exoplanet. He passed out again, and after landing aboard the _Stellosphere_ , had had his arm removed. Shaking himself from his recollections, he felt Loretta curl up under him and drift off to sleep, her shirt stained with tears. He gently laid her on his bed and then picked her up over his shoulder one-handed, then carried her to her room and tucked her into her own bed, kissing her forehead and leaving silently. As he walked down the corridor to the galley, he felt the ship drop of out warp and immediately ran to the bridge. Jumping into his station, the crew, minus Loretta, went into a well-rehearsed set of checks and adjustments. Phoebe opened a radio channel with Station 7 STC (space traffic control) and negotiated a docking bay and medical suite for Miles. Within Minutes, Miles was walking down a connecting ramp into the hallway leading into the main ring of the station. Flanked by his parents, the trio walked down the long corridor and into the main hub of the station. A robotic nurse named Baymax lead the trio a small room off the main hub. Miles was set upon by a team of human and alien nurses alike as he entered the room. They immediately started examining his nub, and the rest of his body, for any other injuries, and peppering him with questions. Leo tapped the head nurse on his shoulder, got his attention, and gave him a quick sit-rep, or situational report, on the extent of Miles' injuries from his 300-foot fall. The pressure suit had taken most of the fall, but had burst on impact, leaving miles in his space suit, its right arm ripped open. Once the nurse team had finished examining him, they told miles to change out of his shirt and into a gown, as they would be fitting him for a robotic arm which would require surgery to implant. As he lay back in the bed, he drifted off to sleep, waiting for it all to be over. He began to dream. First, of his life before the accident, and then of his younger years. His various vacations to Allarvis, Luna, Earth, the different exoplanets and moons he'd been to, and many other events he'd been witness to. In the midst of it all, he felt a searing pain in his dreams, but didn't awaken. And then everything faded to black as he slipped out of REM sleep into a deeper unconsciousness. While he slept, a team of surgeons went to work, expertly cleaning diseased tissue out of the wound and removing fragments of bone, plastic, and rock, and fitting him for an electronic sleeve. The sleeve would sit between the raw tissue and the arm, directing electrical signals from Miles' brain to the arm, so that he'd be able to control it like it was his original arm. The surgeons worked as Miles slept, and for the next 16 hours, they worked tirelessly to attach hundreds of microscopic electrical cables and synthetic nerve wires to his raw tissue and new robotic arm. Finally, after 17 hours of operation, they finally bridged the gap between man and machine, and secured the new mechanical appendage in place. They wheeled Miles back to his room on a gurney, where Loretta had waited patiently for him ever since she had woken up. 16 and a half hours later, he came back to the world, and Loretta literally jumped on top of him seconds later. Trying to push her off of him so he could sit up, Miles lifted his new arm and stared at it. Coated in a removable layer of synthetic flesh, he couldn't fully control it yet and over-extended it, sending a small _zap_ of pain up his arm. However, he did succeed in pushing Loretta off of him. As she stood up, he joined her and the two embraced, as time seemed to pause around them.

Well, that's it for chapter 5. We'll get to chapter 6 tomorrow, but don't worry. There is still plenty left to see. Ta ta for now! Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6:Second date

Welcome back everyone. I won't be writing much next week, with familial obligations and Christmas happening. So; I'll try to get out as much as possible this week. So, for now, enjoy chapter 6. To be clear, even though Loretta is mentioned as "little girl" or "small" in this chapter, her mother is 5' 10" or about 1.5 meters, and Loretta is slightly shorter at 5' 8", or 1.54 meters. I imagine Loretta is about 19 or 20, and phoebe is around 40.

Miles sat in his bunk. Having docked at station 7 and being resupplied by _The Redeemer_ , a colony transport that functioned as a moving supply center, the _Stellosphere_ had departed, en-route to another mission in some far-off corner of the Orion arm of the galaxy. Stripping away the synth-flesh, he looked at his metal arm. A thin titanium exoskeleton covered and contained several tightly-wrapped bundles of cable. Servo motors at each major joint in his arm moved, the cables in the superstructure acting as a muscle fiber, expanding or contracting based on his thoughts. In each finger, micro-servos gave him a level of dexterity and agility that he'd not had before. He could now lift triple his bodyweight in super-condensed steel and pull himself up a wall with just his fingers if he took the synthflesh sleeve off.

Loretta appeared in his doorway with a tray of food, which he gladly accepted and ate. Loretta silently left the room, leaving him to ruminate on his new arm. Since Miles was out of commission for the moment, Loretta and her mother would be deploying to the planet below. Too newly discovered to even have a name, the exoplanet would need a functioning weather station and satellite uplink to connect it to any major network. They would install a pre-fabricated satellite uplink and climate-monitoring station which would collect data on climate and geophysical conditions for a decade before another mission was launched. As Loretta packed her duffel bag, she slipped in a few extra things she didn't strictly _need_ for the trip. Her packing list for the mission was short, sweet, and filled mostly with tools and instruments, with a few extras. Among those extras was a small vibrator Miles had made for her, 4 packets of lube, and some nitrile medical gloves, just in case.

Somewhere else in the ship -

As Loretta packed, so did her mother. Phoebe usually had the beginnings of a kit bag sitting together in a compartment in her closet, so it was easy for her to pack. As she packed, she slipped in a few extra things that weren't mission critical as well, specifically a size 3 strap-on dildo and some lube packets, as well as a butt plug, some medical gloves and a beach towel. After both had stowed their gear in the star jetter, they met in the briefing room for a final operational briefing, boarded the shuttle, and made the short trip into the exoplanet's atmosphere. Landing on the ground, dust prayed up as the small shuttle landed and its passengers disembarked, surveying the scene before them. As the first humans to set foot on this planet, it was their responsibility to safely and quickly set up a weather and geography station, and a connected satellite uplink. They needed to be in and out of the planet, so as not to disturb any indigenous creatures or species. However, micron-level scans revealed no signs of life in a 3-mile radius, so the crew got to work setting up the station. Hauling the base out of the shuttle's cargo compartment, Loretta and Phoebe, after several hours of arduous labor, finally finished both the station and remote uplink. Confirming with the _Stellosphere_ that the uplink was actively transmitting, and the plans for the pair to further explore and begin to chart the planet.

Several hours later -

Phoebe set the shuttle down in the shade of a towering granite formation on a plateau overlooking a huge, winding canyon, with liquid water flowing in a river through the massive depression in the planet. After the weather station had confirmed that the planet had breathable atmosphere, the two had removed their helmets and finished the assembly. Now, exiting the starjetter, both felt the subtle heat wash over them as they pulled their duffels out of the cabin. Loretta stood for a moment and enjoyed the view, snapping several high-definition photos of the geographical feature. Then she turned and enjoyed a different view: the one of her mother's ass, her pussy and a little hair just barely visible between her legs. Phoebe had removed the large beach towel from her duffel and laid it out, stripping to nothing and laying down to bask in the sun. Loretta followed suit, removing her space suit but leaving her panties and bra on as she extracted her vibrator from her duffel and laid down next to her mom, turning the vibrator on and inserting it into her pussy. The little egg did its job, arousing the little brunette. While she closed her eyes to let the vibrator do its work, Phoebe pulled two pairs of flexi-cuffs and her other _things_ out of her duffel and got ready. She slipped on the dildo and lubed it up, then did the same with the butt plug. Finally, she crept up to Loretta and then quickly pinned her, slipping the cuffs over Loretta's wrists and tightening them down. After she restrained her hands, phoebe moved downwards, leaving a trail of light kisses towards Loretta's pussy, pushed her panties aside, and rubbed the tip of the butt plug around Loretta's asshole, spreading the lube around. Slowly, she pushed the plug deeper and deeper into Loretta's tight little asshole, stretching it taught as the plug finally settled hilt-deep in the little girl's ass. The Phoebe forced Loretta to cough, the little vibrator ejecting itself from the young girl's pussy as she did. Phoebe then pulled her daughter's panties aside even more, and slowly pushed her dildo into Loretta's pussy. Her crotch had never felt so full before, with a large plug the size of a 2-liter bottle up her ass and a large dildo forcing its way into her cunt, she felt so filled that she almost came then and there. Finally hilting herself, Phoebe retracted the dildo and started thrusting slowly, forcing the plug deeper and deeper into her daughter's ass. Slipping on a glove, she continued to push the plug, her daughter's ass eventually swallowing her entire hand up to the wrist, as she sped up her thrusts, mercilessly pounding her child's young cunt. Loretta suddenly screamed as her butt plug was grabbed and violently ripped out, and replaced by a vibrator on her clit, driving her to orgasm. After passing out from the orgasm, Phoebe used the vibrator and dildo to bring herself to orgasm, after which she packed up everything, dressed herself and her sleeping daughter, and lifted off in the shuttle, Loretta sound asleep in the crew compartment, to head back to the mothership.

And for this chapter, that'll be all for today. Check back in tomorrow; same time, same place.


End file.
